The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Remote control devices are often used for operating one or more target media devices. A remote control device communicates directly with a target media device in a uni-directional mode. The remote control device generally receives a user command from a user and transmits the user command directly to the target media device. A set of available user commands are limited to the set of user commands stored on the remote control device. The remote control device does not receive any information in addition to the received user command for identifying and/or operating a target media device.